


Christmas Lights

by Wayward Herondale (WaywardFairchild)



Series: Holiday Collection 2020 [11]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Lights, Christmas Town (Nightmare Before Christmas), Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/Wayward%20Herondale
Summary: Sora wants to show Kairi and Riku the Christmas Lights.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Holiday Collection 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037919
Kudos: 4





	Christmas Lights

“We have to go and see the light,” Sora said as Kairi and Riku meet up with him in Halloween Town. Sora had been talking about seeing Christmas Town and going and seeing the lights in Christmas Town. 

“It will be fun,” Sora told them. Kairi and Riku could only agree with Sora as he grabbed both of their hands causing them to blush as he dragged them to the trees of the holidays so he could take them to Christmas Town. Riku and Kairi had met Jack and been to Halloween Town but Christmas Town was different. Their outfits were different and the whole environment was different. It was colder like Arendelle and the land was covered in snow. It was beautiful but Riku and Kairi didn’t get to enjoy it for long before they were pulled away from where they were to the town where there were Christmas lights shining on the trees and buildings. It was pretty and bright as Riku and Kairi stopped to look at the lights as Sora talked about how they made him think about the other two. 

“I got to show you some other places as well,” Sora said. Before they could move through a group of heartless came out of nowhere. The three summoned their keyblades as they fought the group of heartless, focused on their new enemy. The trio fought the group of heartless before they all came back together looking concerned.

“We should scout the area and make sure all the heartless are taken care of,” Riku said.

“Guess we will be seeing more of Christmas Town after all,” Kairi said.

“I guess I can lead since I’ve been here before,” Sora said. The other two agreed with that as they moved on looking for more heartless as they continued on towards where the heartless were. Sora grabbed their hands again as he dragged them on through Christmas Town. They were in a grove of christmas lights and still had not seen any heartless when Sora stopped. 

“I think I’m lost,” Sora said.

“Sora,” Riku chuckled as Kairi rolled her eyes but smiled. Sora was bad at paying attention to his surroundings. 

“I guess we can retrace our steps,” Kairi suggested. The other two nodded as they went back but no matter where they went they were lost. Sora looked defeated for a bit as the other two tried to come up with a new plan. 

“What now?” Riku suggested.

“Well Sora brought us to this world to show us the lights and we are seeing the lights so let's just wonder and maybe we will run into someone else,” Kairi suggested. 

“That’s actually not a bad plan,” Sora said. Riku agreed as well. The trio kept going as Kairi grabbed on to both boys' hands. Riku and Sora were the ones blushing this time. As they got out of the tree groves they saw the town again as they all looked at the town full of lives. Sora pulled the other two in a hug to celebrate. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t let Sora lead next time,” Riku said. Kairi agreed as Sora pouted. The other two smiled at him as they headed back toward Halloween Town and back towards their home. They would have to come back another day, the trio realized as Riku held onto Sora’s and Kairi’s hands. 


End file.
